


如果的事

by DY_21bbit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY_21bbit/pseuds/DY_21bbit
Kudos: 1





	如果的事

*破镜重圆  
*药

董思成没想过回来之后，会在酒吧碰见你。  
怪不得自家姐姐非要拉着自己去喝酒，原来是你升职。  
他别扭地对你说了句“祝贺你”，又闷声地坐下了。  
你心情有点乱，没过多久就称事散了。

他姐姐递给你一杯酒，“不叙旧？”  
“有什么好叙的..都分手那么久了。”  
心下有些难捱，端着酒杯仰头喝了下去。  
后劲很足，冲的脑袋两眼一黑，差点没站稳摔倒，被一旁默默看着你们的董思成接住。  
“我们，聊聊吧。”  
董思成真挚的表情让我说不出话，迷迷糊糊地跟着他到了临时在这里住的酒店。

“姐姐干了件大事。”  
“？你又瞎搞什么了。”  
“就是给她喝了点东西呗。”

董思成急匆匆地挂断电话，脸颊羞红。  
怪不得你从刚才喝了那杯酒之后就浑身不舒服，燥热感从肌肤深层烧到嗓尖。  
都是成年人了，这点事也没必要忍。  
只是因为对象是董思成，你内心还是微微有些无法妥协，这种打炮式做爱不是你的本意。

你在卫生间冲着凉水，冰火交融的感觉越来越强烈，脑袋的晕眩感和身体里荷尔蒙的上涨却一点没有停下。  
董思成忍不住冲了进去，把淋浴喷头关闭，打横抱起你往房间去。  
他害羞内敛是真的，喜欢你也是真的。

他俯身开始吻你，薄唇贴合着你的唇口，推拉的吮吸与千丝万缕的娇柔。  
董思成顺着潮湿的衣衫解开你今天穿的吊带，上衣松松垮垮搭在胸口。  
药效缠身的你早就难以控制自己的情欲，亲吻的缝隙传导着你的呼吸，引得董思成也开始发烫。  
手上的动作迅速脱下他的衬衫，解开他腰间的皮带。  
他轻柔地抚摸你的胸，若隐若现的指尖划过的痕迹让你发抖，齿间流出的淫叫和渴求他进入断断续续的话。  
你的下体缓缓被充实，小穴的舒展，他埋在你的乳房，上牙抵着胸点，小小地啃了起来。  
你摁着他的后脑死死地不放，他张口将你大片的右胸含在口里，将手指伸出，替换自己的身体。  
进入道口的瞬间疼痛席卷，他胡乱的搂着你的腰肢。

“董思成...说句喜欢我吧..”  
“我爱你。爱你。”


End file.
